


专属情歌

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	1. 专属情歌 正文

*424  
星娜 傻白甜ABO 未婚先孕

 

————————————————

朴志晟盯了半天终于确认，那个穿着衬衫西裤趴在吧台上鬼哭狼嚎的落魄帅哥，就是他的“家庭教师”，罗渽民。他犹豫再三，终于放下手中的果汁，小心翼翼避开搔首弄姿的人群，悄悄挪到罗渽民身边坐下，伸手戳了戳他的胳膊。

“老师……”

罗渽民迷迷糊糊扭头，双眸荡漾潋滟水光，上扬的眼尾泛红，朦胧妖治，唇色在昏糜灯光与酒精滋润下红艳艳的。他像只粉嫩得要滴水的桃。  
朴志晟也确实嗅到淡淡的蜜桃香。他觉得有些燥热，滚烫的火集中向一处汇聚。他紧张又难堪，拉拢外套掩盖下身的变化，绷紧了神经，试图抑制信息素的散发。

“志晟怎么会在这里呀——”

罗渽民眨眨眼看清来人，抬高手臂，啪，夹住朴志晟的脸，疯狂蹂躏。

“未成年——不能来酒吧！乖乖打电话叫你妈接你回家啊——”

他无意识地向朴志晟倾斜，再凑近就要亲上了，温柔的气息裹挟刺鼻的酒味软软落在他脸颊。朴志晟更清晰的感受到那抹蜜桃香气，从他白皙脖颈蔓延开来，缠统在他鼻尖。下身又涨大几分。朴志晟红了脸，血脉喷张，犹豫着松松圈住罗渽民纤细的手腕，眼神躲闪，不小心扫过他敞开的领口，沿着锁骨滑进暗处，隐秘的朦胧的线条。

“老师我…….我今天刚好成年……”

脸被罗渽民揉得变形，他嘟着嘴含含糊糊勉强说出完整句子。  
罗渽民停止糟踢小孩软乎乎的脸蛋，眯眼愣了许久，一滴泪悬在睫毛尖尖，忽然双手往他肩膀重重一拍，皱眉，打足了精神整理出语重心长的模样。

“成年了？分化好了吧？”

朴志晟点头，又把外套裹紧了些，张嘴想继续汇报，被罗渽民又一击拍打堵回去。

“不是Alpha吧？我告诉你，Alpha不是什么好东西！”

朴志晟当场死机，僵直了身体，直愣愣盯着他通红迷离的眼。  
罗渽民开始吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，复述了他方才向酒保小哥倒的苦水：跟他处了两年的漂亮女Omega和一个Alpha跑了，说是想要稳定的羁绊，和Beta在一起没归属感。  
罗渽民捶胸痛哭，仰头灌了一杯酒，随意抹了抹嘴，湿漉漉的手又揪住朴志晟的小脸乱扯。  
罗渽民的性别那一栏白纸黑字印了Beta。但他现在这模样并不妨碍酒吧里形形色色的Alpha对他虎视耽眈。朴志晟感到四面八方的压迫，而焦点本人又软软倒在吧台上抽泣，他的本能驱使他靠近，把他圈进自己的领地。罗渽民偏过脑袋，吸了吸鼻子咂咂嘴，皱眉思考几秒，又软绵绵倒回去。

“老师，我是Alpha。”

朴志晟的小臂紧紧贴住罗渽民的腰，只隔了薄如纸的衬衣，贴合的肌肤滚烫得要燃烧。他隐忍得痛苦，握紧了拳头抑制要爆发的信息素。方才不足为奇的失恋小故事对他来说是巨大冲击，他抿紧嘴唇，泪水在眼眶打转。

“你？你啊个屁！”

罗渽民满脸不可置信，整个人精神起来，双手在朴志晟身上乱摸。

“你他妈毛都没长齐你还Alpha？”

他嗓门大，耍起酒疯更是不管不顾，引来一片笑声。他往朴志晟大腿根处摸去，嘴上毫不留情。

“你他妈几斤几两我不知道吗？有我大吗你啊你妈个球啊？”

朴志晟死死捏住罗渽民的手腕，粉色的指尖离那座突兀小山不到一寸距离。他耳根血红，咬牙切齿，一个字一个字从牙缝里挤。

“今天早上刚测定的，我骗老师干嘛。”

罗渽民翻了个白眼，压根没信，骂骂咧咧着另一只手要去解他皮带，又被朴志晟钳住。

“老师我真的是Alpha。”

小孩很较真地同他口头争论，卯足了劲收敛脾气，憋得大汗淋漓，手臂暴起青筋，颤抖着，骨节分明的手用了狠劲，指尖泛白，把罗渽民的手腕抓出红印。  
蜜桃味愈发浓烈，几乎化作实体落在他舌尖，甜化了，是勾人的情药。陌生Alpha的包围圈缩小了，不怀好意的目光集中扎在罗渽民裸露的后颈。

“你要是Alpha那我就是0mega。”

罗渽民醉醺醺抛下这句话，想潇洒再来一杯酒，却突然愣住，瞪圆了眼，缓缓抬头，直勾勾盯住朴志晟。

“老师，你真的是0mega。”

朴志晟的反驳如睛天露雳炸开在他头顶，震得他目瞪口呆。令他更加困惑焦灼的是同时迸发的属于Alpha的信息素，源头来自朴志晟，是淡淡的奶香，柔和甜软的，却疯狂袭击他所有感官，切断退路。

“老师，老师我是什么味道？”

朴志晟还抓着他的手腕，解开了束缚他轻松许多，清澈的眼闪烁泪光，大拇指在他掌心摩挲，无心点燃花火。

“我……真的吗……”

罗渽民被狂喜冲昏头脑，身体仿佛渐渐融化了，要软成棉絮化成一摊欲水，重心慢慢朝朴志晟移动。

“老师，老师身上好香啊，是桃子味的。”

“老师快说，我是什么味道，老师，老师我好闻吗？”

“老师脸好红啊，老师，Omega都这么香吗？”

“老师老师你怎么又哭了？”

罗渽民眼前一片晕眩，只能迷迷糊糊看到朴志晟不停开合的嘴唇。他不由自主扑过去咬住，跨坐在他腿上，炽热坚硬的下身贴紧了，双腿缠住他的腰，手臂环住脖颈，像是要把自己嵌入。每一步动作都抢先于大脑指令，完完全全被信息素支配，没功夫思考他究竟怎么成了Omega。  
他终于明白朴志晟靠近后他身体里异常的躁动并非酒精作祟。  
他像只八爪鱼，或是黏人的水草，死死缠住了罪魁祸首。

“老师，你把我弄湿了。”

朴志晟被他吻得七荤八素，换气间隙掐住他的腰不让他乱动，一脸纯真又羞涩地阐述事实。

“我操你妈的朴志晟你给我闭嘴！”

罗渽民浑身颤栗，喘着气汲取朴志晟的味道，故作凶狠也像是呻吟。朴志晟顺从地保持安静，抱着他迎合他狂热的亲吻。裤子被罗渽民自然溢出的体液打湿，朴志晟懵懵懂懂贴着他诱人的腰线往下滑，大手托住他圆润的臀部，悄悄碰了碰禁忌之处。

“操！”

罗渽民瘫在他怀里，低头暴露最脆弱的后颈。朴志晟第一次看见他肿大的腺体，随着他喘息微微颤动。

“肏我。”

“老师你说什么？”

“操，你又装什么纯情，又不是没干过。”

罗渽民扯开朴志晟的外套，把自己裹进去，强忍住当场扒他裤子坐下去的冲动。身下一片泥泞，小孩再不有所作为他可能真的要彻底化了。

“老师……”

朴志晟其实真的在懵圈状态，原本释放信息素只想证明自己的身份，顺便确认困扰他大半年的疑问，没想误打误撞猜对了还捅破一个秘密，甚至诱导罗渽民发情，迅猛热烈。反射弧绕了半天他才消化他的主动，拾起正常Alpha的本能。

“朴志晟，你是想在这里上我吗？去开房。”

罗渽民处于崩溃边缘，发狠在他锁骨留下血迹斑驳的牙印，准备解开他皮带时，身体腾空。朴志晟就这样抱着他往外走，温热的奶香隔开酒吧混杂恼人的体味，圈出一小片安全领地，将其他Alpha的渴求阻拦。  
彻底被欲望支配前，罗渽民只听清一句，朴志晟严肃地问他要不要戴套。

 

 

“所以，你稀里糊涂当了这么多年Beta，结果他妈的是个O？”

李东赫一边往嘴里快乐地塞马卡龙，一边替罗渽民排忧解难。两人盘腿坐在崭新的客厅，中间躺了一张皱巴巴的鉴定报告。

“呃，医生说我的激素需要靠外界触发，一直潜伏的话普通医院很容易误诊。”

罗渽民抓了抓头发，领口以上裸露的部分布满还未褪去的浅色的吻痕。坐姿懒散，露出小半截腰，李东赫看见紫青色的指印，嘴角抽搐了一下。

“我靠罗渽民，是你发情的时候骚断腿还是那个A太勇猛了？李马克喝醉的时候都没把我搞成这样子过！”

罗渽民有气无力翻了个白眼，抄起一块曲奇堵住李东赫的嘴。

“没事，他也没好到哪里去。”

他咬着吸管，随便找了团空气盯住发愣，突然就傻兮兮笑起来。李东赫被他笑得发怵，拿手他在面前晃了晃。

“你别是被干傻了吧？罗渽民，你不要担心，我刚被标记那会儿也是浑浑噩噩过了好几天，家务什么全部都是李马克做的，虽然他……”

“李东赫。”

罗渽民气鼓鼓拍掉他的手，伴装要收起零食送客。

“你他妈能不能别三句离不开你家那位啊再这样你就给我滚出去！”

李东赫赶紧母鸡护崽似的把甜点收拢到怀里，警惕地看着罗渽民，噘嘴做出楚楚可怜的样子。而罗渽民又换了团空气发呆傻愣。

“诶你知道吗。”

罗渽民伸腿踢了踢李东赫屁股，笑得一脸无奈又憧憬。

“他妈的那个小屁孩居然问我要不要戴套？我靠不  
射里面有个屁用啊咬一口就完事儿的话我还跟你滚什么床单啊？我说不用他还扭扭捏捏半天我靠刚分化的A这么淡定的吗我靠我头一次知道Omega能流这么多水他再不行动我就要……”

“你说什么？小孩？刚分化？”

李东赫惊恐打断他香艳的回忆。

“对啊。”

罗渽民露出标准八齿微笑，眨眨眼，丝毫不明白他的点。

“不会是那个那个你……”

“朴志晟。”

罗渽民字正腔圆念出这三个字，自己也没察觉笑得有多欣喜，嘴角要扬到天上去，整个人轻飘飘的。柔软的奶香在他每一寸肌肤扎根，从头到尾严严实实将他包裹，是温得恰好的牛奶，在唇边留下乳白的沫，等人细细吻去。  
李东赫张大了嘴，手指胡乱在空中比划，话半句半句往外蹦。

“比你小六岁的那个，刚成年？”

罗渽民笑着点头。

“你最近兼职家教带的学生？”

“嗯嗯。”

罗渽民欣赏他的记忆力。

“你们老板的宝贝小儿子？”

罗渽民迟疑了一会儿，更用力地捣蒜。  
李东赫语速越来越慢，瞪圆了眼，手指僵在半空，罗渽民轻而易举从他脸上抠下“你是畜生吧”五个鄙夷的大字，不予理会，配合地等待下文。李东赫提了口气，艰难抛出最后一个问题。

“就是说，你在被甩的那天，和这小祖宗搞了而且被完全标记了？”

“聪明！”

罗渽民咧嘴笑得灿烂，赏识地拍拍他的肩。

“他是不是很可爱？你闻闻你闻闻，他身上居然有奶香诶像那种刚出炉的面包，要配牛奶喝，他还要脸红啊——一边干我一边问老师你疼不疼！救命！”

李东赫硬生生把禽兽不如四个字混着蛋糕咽下去，满头黑线。

Omega对占有他的Alpha确实有严重的无法克制的依赖倾向，但多数是肉体上，而反观罗渽民，不明白的人还以为他和朴志晟如胶似漆，是热恋期甜甜蜜蜜的小情侣，精神恋爱占主导的那种。  
很奇怪的是李东赫完全能想象出罗渽民描述的场景，他就见过朴志晟一次，三个月前这小孩敲开他家门，拎了一个袋子，说是来还罗渽民的衣服，个子挺高但一脸稚气，乖巧的小脸裹在毛绒围巾里，往屋里探头探脑。那会儿李东赫还没被李马克拐走，跟罗渽民一起租房，他正打算叫罗渽民起床，小孩把袋子往他怀里一塞，红着脸一下就跑没影。

等等……还衣服？还衣服干什么？

“还有一个问题。”

李东赫正色道。

“您说。”

罗渽民坐端正了，眼波荡漾，心思还沉溺在那晚。

“你们不是第一次吧？”

罗渽民尴尬地咳了一声。

“你之前和他上床的时候他知道你有女朋友吗？我靠罗渽民你脚踏两只船坑蒙拐骗绝了啊人爸妈没告你诱拐未成年吗？还没开除你啊？”

罗渽民被戳到痛处，忽然想起什么，抓起手机找朴志晟，戳了半天发现自己不知道什么时候被拉黑了。微信QQ电话全部都屏蔽。

“呃，那天晚上我才不小心告诉他的。”

新屋陷入死亡沉默。

“所以你今天找我来到底想说什么？”

李东赫吃掉最后一块曲奇。

“不就是我搬新家想庆祝一下么。”

罗渽民病恹恹垂头，捧着手机盯住角落浅黄色的麻薯头像哭丧着脸。

“这房子哪来的？”

李东赫不信一个转正没多久的职员买的起高档omega公寓。租金都承担不起。  
罗渽民啃着指甲，竹筒倒豆子似的结结巴巴给他讲了滚床单的后续。

 

 

Omega自带的润滑液把床单搞得一塌糊涂，衣服也是。罗渽民和朴志晟赤裸躺在湿漉漉的大床上，两败俱伤。甜腻的信息素充斥每个角落，搅得思绪昏昏沉沉，罗渽民拖着酸软的身子，不由自主缩进朴志晟怀里，昏睡过去。朴志晟在他体内成结时他没有一点抗拒，蛰伏已久的隐蔽入口仿佛就是在等这一刻到来，吞纳他全部的赤忱。  
他醒来后发现自己躺在浴缸里，水温恰好，小孩弓着腰正打算给他清理身子，小脸皱巴巴的思考该从何下手。他动了动，牵扯到痛处，软软哼了一声，小孩手里的毛巾掉到水里。

“老师……你醒啦……”

朴志晟抓住浴缸边，指尖掐得发白，他只在腰间围了浴巾，上身清瘦但线条精炼，布满抓痕和咬痕。罗渽民两眼一黑，想起零星片段，他对朴志晟又抓又咬，求他再快一点再用力，又哭着说不要了，要弄坏了。视线上移，小孩嘴唇是肿的，嘴角被罗渽民咬破，再往上，眼睛也是肿的，大概哭得挺惨烈。好像比以往任何一次都要激情。  
罗渽民张了张嘴，只发出沙哑的低吟。朴志晟麻利地跑去倒水，杯子端到他嘴边，倾斜了抵着他的下唇，一点一点喂他。  
罗渽民盯着小孩绯红的脸，抬手戳了戳，小孩手一抖，热水顺着下巴勾过脖颈落下去。两人大眼瞪小眼沉默了很久，朴志晟支支吾吾说，老师我帮你换水吧水要凉了。

“抱我回床上。”

罗渽民向他张开双臂。

“老师，床单是湿的……”

朴志晟眼神躲闪，小脸憋得通红。

“你……你流了好多水……”

罗渽民一时语塞。

“.……那去沙发上。”

朴志晟把罗渽民从水里捞出来，让他踩在自己脚背上，一手扶着他的腰，一手给他擦干身子。小孩娇生惯养的，头一回这么伺候人，有些笨手笨脚，擦得用力了，蹭出红印，罗渽民也不恼，软软靠在他肩上，还往他怀里缩。朴志晟给他穿上浴袍，打横抱起，小心翼翼放在沙发上，自己蹲在旁边，下巴搁在手背上，眼里闪着怯懦的光，是不知何时又涌上来的泪水。

“怎么啦？”

罗渽民揉揉他的头发，他陷在柔软的奶香里，没了脾气。

“我标记老师了。”

朴志晟皱了皱鼻子，蜷曲手指。

“嗯。我知道。”

罗渽民戳戳他的鼻尖。  
朴志晟抬头，牢牢勾住他的视线，一字一顿羞涩又郑重。

“从现在开始，老师是我的Omega了。”

“这是我收到的最好的生日礼物了。”

“老师，我会对你负责……”

话音未落，罗渽民堵住他的嘴，挑开浴巾。

 

 

“老师，我妈妈说，过几天我们得去医院做个检查。”

朴志晟调整到舒服的姿势，抱住趴在他身上被干到断片的罗渽民，指腹轻轻揉着他后颈红肿的腺体，试图缓解他的酸痛。  
罗渽民晕乎乎抬头，柔软的发蹭蹭他下巴，有气无力问他干嘛去医院。

“看看你有没有怀孕。”

朴志晟一本正经红了脸。  
罗渽民埋在他胸口笑得发颤，圈住他的脖子，从乳晕一直细细吻到他嘴角的痣，吐出粉嫩舌尖撬开他牙齿，用力嘬了几下。

“我要是怀孕了怎么办啊？”

嗓音慵懒缱绪，像附着在他身上的丝丝奶香，罗渽民心底生出一点无奈，更多的欣喜是缠绕在竹棍上的棉花糖，层层叠叠的甜味，在舌尖融化。

“我养你啊。”

罗渽民愣了愣，又笑起来，捧着朴志晟的小脸一顿猛亲，光溜溜的大腿在他腰上乱蹭。朴志晟去摸他平坦的小腹，不久前是鼓起的，吞噬了他喷涌的爱。歪腻了半天罗渽民突然想起他漏了什么重点，一屁股坐在他腰上，恶狠狠瞪着小孩。

“你刚说谁说的？你妈？”

“对啊我和妈妈说了。我还给老师请了一星期的假老师你可以好好休息。”

朴志晟咂咂嘴，惬意地眯起眼扬起下巴，像等待  
奖励的小猫。

“跟你爸请的假？”

罗渽民脸色刷白，刚刚蹭兴奋的玩意儿顿时软下去。

“对啊。”

朴志晟一脸茫然无辜。

“我操朴志晟你是猪吗这种事怎么可以告诉你爸妈啊？”

罗渽民吓丢了魂，抓起枕头往他脸上捶，心如死灰。  
之前他和朴志晟滚床单的时候说好了谁也不告诉的。他不是没想过和朴志晟父母摊牌，可也没这胆量，怕丢了饭碗。他估摸着他们不过给朴志晟找个暂时的玩伴，哪会同意他们越界。何况他妈的他现在是个被人家宝贝儿子完全标记的Omega，就算他没有赖着朴志晟敲诈勒索的意思，他父母保不准多想。哪能料到朴志晟这小鬼现在还保持着“有事找父母”的习惯？怕是他们先前做了几次都老老实实汇报了。  
朴志晟没有躲闪，一头雾水轻轻阻挡罗渽民莫名其妙的攻击，任他闹了半天，终于抓住他的手腕，双眼通红，眼角耷拉着，泪光闪闪，委屈巴巴的带了哭腔。

“老师，我做错什么了吗？”

说完抿紧了嘴唇，身体轻颤，努力不让眼泪掉下来。柔软奶香变得沉重，病恹恹裹在尘埃，于不可见的角落坠下。罗渽民慢慢冷静下来，低头看小孩挂在眼角的泪，又环顾四周。  
朴志晟不知道什么时候联系前台换了床单被褥，脏衣服大概送去洗了，茶几上有个袋子，衣服吊牌挂在外面。

“对不起。”

罗渽民叹了口气。他踉踉跄跄跌进小孩温柔的包  
围圈，火爆脾气软绵绵找不到落脚点，一会儿便散了。他脱力倒在一边，开始自我批判成年人龌龊狭隘的利己主义。  
朴志晟侧身贴过来，小心翼翼抓住他的手臂，柔软的嘴唇碰了碰他的脸颊。

“老师生气了吗？老师你不要生气，你刚刚昏了好久我不知道怎么办就……”

“老师，老师我觉得这是很重要的一件事，我得告诉我爸妈我才有钱养你，我现在还没赚钱，我零花钱都是他们给的……”

罗渽民被他的认真逗笑，扑过去揉他的脸，又胡乱亲了一阵。

“那你爸妈怎么说？”

“让我对你负责呀。”

“不会开除我吧？”

“怎么会！”

“好。”

罗渽民蜷缩在朴志晟怀里，嗅着他又恢复温柔香甜的奶味，虽有志忑，还是安心睡了。

 

 

“不是还挺甜蜜挺圆满嘛。”

李东赫听得面红耳赤，不自在地摸了摸脖子，李马克也变着法的宠他，但是说不羡慕有只年下  
小奶狗那就是骗人。  
作为罗渽民的大学同学兼前室友，李东赫目睹了罗渽民这几年各种风流韵事，绯闻Omega伴侣接连不断，Alpha也谈过一两个，仗着一纸Beta证明处处留情，男女通吃，浪得很。虽说对未成年下手也太无耻了点，李东赫还是头一回在罗渽民脸上看见这么陶醉向往恨不得掏心掏肺的神情。他怀疑他和那个处得最久的女Omega，也不过是相互看上了对方的脸和身材。

“那你怎么就这副苦大仇深的样子呢？”

罗渽民还是捧着手机发呆，皱眉，半死不活吐出一句。

“那天要睡着的时候娜娜给我打了电话。”

 

 

朴志晟抢先一步夺走手机，Alpha的占有欲作祟，果断挂了电话。

“老师你还喜欢她吗？”

小脸写满了不悦，整个人掉进醋缸，十二万分严肃地质问。  
这是个好问题。  
罗渽民张了张嘴不知怎么回答。活了这么多年交了不少男女朋友，还真没认真思考过喜不喜欢的问题。也不知道如何回应小孩的坦率。  
朴志晟把他的沉默当作心虚，又逼近一步，翻身把他锁住双臂之间。

“那老师喜欢我吗？”

罗渽民再次陷入痴痴的缄默，直愣愣看着小孩逐渐湿润的眼眶，蠕动嘴唇，却没能发出声音。这般厚重的宣誓好像不可以轻易说出口。  
朴志晟瘪了瘪嘴，一边吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，吸着鼻子，一边起身开始穿衣服，踩上鞋子就打算往外走。

“你去哪啊？”

“回家！”

朴志晟顶着鼻音含含糊糊大声反抗，肩膀耸动，差点哭得喘不过气来。

“回家干嘛？”

罗渽民气得提高音量。

“你又不稀罕我对你负责，我留在这里干嘛！”

朴志晟抓住了门把手，扯着嗓子吼回去。  
罗渽民愣住，拿这个小哭包没辙。

“我操，你以为发情期这样就完事儿了？你起码把这几天负责了吧？”

“那……那我去隔壁再开个房，你发情了再打电话叫我。”

朴志晟心一横，打开门砰一声把罗渽民的骂声挡在身后。  
罗渽民跌回柔软的床，睁圆了眼，哭笑不得。他还没数到三，房门又开了，朴志晟先探进毛茸茸的脑袋，才踌躇着，慢吞吞挪到床边，慢吞吞脱了衣服换睡袍，在最边边躺下，背对罗渽民，被子只裹了一角。  
罗渽民踹他屁股，没敢用力，怕把他踹下床。

“不是要再开间房吗？回来干嘛？”

“没房间了。”

朴志晟咬牙，硬着头皮撒谎。  
罗渽民嘁了一声，也挪到另一头，隔了老远的距离陪他莫名其妙的冷战，放空，想他是不是真的喜欢朴志晟，又有多喜欢朴志晟。没想出个所以然他就睡过去，忘了他在酒吧鬼哭狼嚎是为了谁。借着对Alpha扎根的依赖，不由自主滚到早就呼呼大睡的小孩怀里，嗅着奶香睡得十分安稳。  
清晨又一波情欲喷涌，半梦半醒折腾到八九点。房门敲响了。

去医院的路上两人没说一句话，朴志晟赌气贴着车窗坐，鼓着腮帮子始终看窗外，双手绞在一起，不知在做什么思想斗争。  
罗渽民无奈，硬着头皮和朴志晟父母拉家常，时不时观察小孩脸色。得，眼睛又红了。他索性不再管他，战战兢兢想以后的日子。朴志晟给他买的新衣服还挺合身。  
鉴定报告很快出来，罗渽民的确是Omega，需要特定Alpha激素才能诱发性征，是极少见的案例。朴志晟的Alpha性征也是。罗渽民拿着薄薄一张纸，尘埃落定。那个特定是朴志晟。那个奶香味的小哭包A1pha。这就是他曾幻想过的结果。  
朴志晟母亲是位温柔漂亮的Omega，过来拉住罗渽民的手，想单独和他谈谈。朴志晟被他爸押回学校上课了，连再见都不肯和罗渽民说。罗渽民忐忑不安，咬着嘴唇等家长先开口。

“我们家小晟很喜欢你。”

朴母叹了口气，拍拍他手背。

“当初找你做家教也是他提出来的，在公司见了你几次就非说喜欢你。小孩子以前连喜欢的人都没有，我看他难得有这心思，就和他爸商量着自作主张让你来我们家了。小晟一直被我们宠着，比较任性，要是有什么地方让你不方便，我替他道个歉。”

朴母说着就要低头弯腰，罗渽民慌忙阻止。

“阿姨，志晟很乖的，我也很喜欢他。”

下意识的说辞往往是最真实的，罗渽民说完自己愣住，原来喜欢也可以不假思索脱口而出，哪来这么多顾虑。

“那就好，可是我看你们……好像在闹别扭？我还没见过小晟这么难过。”

“是……是我自己一些事影响他了，阿姨，志晟很好……”

“如果是工作的事你不用担心，你的位置不会变动，Omega该有的补贴和休假都不会少，你和小晟已经结合了，对其他员工不会有太大影响的…….”

罗渽民眼看朴母越说越眉飞色舞，又发现自己手里多出一串钥匙。心下了然。

“你俩的事我们都知道，小晟真的离不开你，一天没见就在家里嚷嚷，我怕他不懂事以后惹你生气，这样吧，最近啊你就不要和小晟联系了，晾着他，让他难受一阵子，看他能挨多久，让他主动跑来找你……”

一定是亲妈。罗渽民扯了扯嘴角，然后对这种残忍的磨炼方式表示强烈认可，把公寓钥匙放进衣兜。

“我们家小晟就拜托你了呀，小民你放心啊，小晟渡过了这个考验期咱们就是一家人了。”

罗渽民晕乎乎的差点脱口而出“知道了妈”。  
得，这回是真名正言顺被包养了。

 

 

送走李东赫，罗渽民躺在地上发呆，隔一会儿就拿起手机看，自己依然在朴志晟黑名单里，也不知道小孩这会儿还在闹什么别扭。李东赫走前问他真的想和朴志晟结婚吗，他又陷入沉默。他觉得这个问题太多余，好像从遇见朴志晟的那一刻起所有事情的发展都理所应当，他昏头昏脑走下去，在专属的道路，连结局都是注定的。

不和朴志晟结婚他还能和谁结？

 

朴志晟的父母要求朴志晟有空了就来公司逛逛，提前熟悉环境，还让他旁听例会。周末或是晚上加班，罗渽民会看见小孩叼着棒棒糖在各个工作间漫无目的闲逛，校服外套敞着，领子都没翻好，或是给上级送资料时，瞥见会议室角落里他坐得僵直，被没收了手机硬着头皮听枯燥的汇报。起先他出现的少，总是一脸心不甘情不愿的，嘟着嘴，那些想讨好小孩的人通常碰一鼻子灰，之后罗渽民发现他越来越频繁地活动在他的工作范围内，有时看窗外灰蒙蒙的天，有时盯着他桌上的仙人掌。某次他顺手把一罐巧克力豆递给他，他红了脸，垂眸，小心翼翼接过，指尖有短暂触碰。  
朴志晟站在他旁边，巧克力豆一颗接一颗往嘴里塞，安静看他打字，脸颊一鼓一鼓，像进食的仓鼠。罗渽民觉得可爱，没忍住离开电脑屏幕上模糊的影像去看本尊，眉眼弯弯，朴志晟愣住，嘴巴微张，半颗巧克力豆差点掉下来。神使鬼差般罗渽民捏了捏他的脸，看见小孩耳根子都变得通红。  
之后朴志晟一直赖在罗渽民周围，慢吞吞凑过来吃罗渽民给他的零食，边吃边看他工作，偶尔指尖点点屏幕上的专业词汇，支支吾吾问些问题。罗渽民解答的时候他就痴痴盯着他的脸，也不知道听进去多少。被抓个正着就慌张躲闪，揪着衣服下摆不知所措。

“哥哥好漂亮。”

小孩虚弱地丢下一句告白，拔腿就跑，留下罗渽民一人被可爱得七荤八素头昏脑涨，当初跟校花好上也没这种奇怪的悸动。  
被请到朴志晟家作所谓的家教，踏进大门罗渽民还是云里雾里。朴志晟父母希望小孩上A大，他恰好是A大优秀毕业生，就捡了个现成，要他周日给朴志晟辅导作业。至少朴母是这么告诉罗渽民的。工资另外算，不干白不干。  
但是看到朴志晟漂亮的成绩单罗渽民就明白，纯粹是小孩想接近他罢了。他没戳破，朴志晟圈了问题他就讲，像公司里那样，小孩只盯着他发呆，眼睛都不舍得眨一下。

“老师你今天喷了香水吗？”

朴志晟不止一次问他，眼里蒙了一片水雾，脸颊晕开不太正常的绯红。罗渽民吸了吸鼻子，没闻到他说的香味，只察觉小孩周身低沉的气压，形成漩涡，他要往里掉。一次比一次明显压抑，他甚至听到朴志晟的粗喘，小孩趴在桌上作业也写不下去，发出呜咽。他抚着他的后背，突然意识到，他怕是进入分化期了。  
一般16岁就能做性别鉴定，朴志晟快18了，光抽条却没分化迹象，偏偏靠近罗渽民才有反应。

“老师，我可以抱抱你吗？”

小孩滚烫的身子贴过来时，罗渽民有片刻晕眩。朴志晟将脑袋埋在他颈间，嘴唇贴住后颈平滑的肌肤，双臂紧紧箍住他的腰，要把他整个揉进怀里。

“老师，我可以吻你吗？”

“老师，我……”

从拥抱发展成上床，罗渽民觉得自己真是疯了。但是看见朴志晟被分化期紊乱的激素折磨得眼泪汪汪的模样，除了点头应允他干不了别的。

“老师，你可以喊出来。”

周末朴志晟父母都不在家，保姆也不在。偌大的屋子只听见呻吟和喘息。朴志晟一开始很谨慎，自己摸索着小心翼翼抽动，之后便撒开了性子，掐着罗渽民的腰横冲直撞。罗渽民被顶撞得灵魂出窍，高潮过后下意识往外爬，朴志晟手臂勾住他的腿，大手托着臀部，一把捞回来压在身下接着干。  
这是罗渽民第一次做下面那个。他谈过一个Alpha男朋友，受不了他自以为高人一等的臭脾气，手没牵次就散了。跟朴志晟滚床单的时候他满脑子只有一个爽字，全然忘了自己还有位现女友，自从他被拐卖到朴志晟家，两人就没什么亲密接触了。  
第一次做爱他和朴志晟都不舒坦，小孩嫌他夹得太紧，他骂小孩只会用蛮力。最后随便扒了部资源，面红耳赤看了一半，罗渽民直接坐到朴志晟身上和他接吻。他体内灌满他的东西，软成一摊烂泥让朴志晟抱到浴室笨手笨脚给他清理，结果当然又来了一发。他穿了朴志晟的衣服裤子包括内裤浑浑噩噩回家，躲进被子里嗅小孩残留的味道。这时候朴志晟应该可以分泌少量信息素了，可是罗渽民分辨不出是什么味道，只觉得着迷。  
李东赫回来后他拿着朴志晟的衣物让他辨别，李东赫后退几步一脸疑惑，说哪个Alpha的信息素这么甜。  
罗渽民头一回遗憾自己不是Omega，面对李东赫的追问，他撒谎是帮忙做饭的时候弄脏了衣服才穿了朴志晟的。  
有些羞于启齿，虽然做家教本来就是个幌子，但是现在彻底发展成不做作业只做饭和做爱，罗渽民每天上班都心虚，生怕什么时候去楼上送文件一不小心碰上朴志晟父母，他一头撞死假装清白算了。年底得知自己升职的消息他两眼一黑差点没缓过气，怀疑自己真被包养，只得卵足了劲战战兢兢努力工作。  
房门一关，一来二去他也懒得装最初文质彬彬的模样，主动去调戏朴志晟，把小孩逗得往床角缩。第二次开始朴志晟很严谨地戴套，也不知道是怎么买来的，罗渽民想象小孩支支吾吾在收银台付了款，小脸红得滴血，把安全套揣怀里拔腿就跑，他想着想着大声笑出来，捧着朴志晟的脸胡乱蹂躏，一顿猛亲。  
那时候打死他也想不到安全套是朴志晟他妈给准备的。

“别找了，我又不是0。”

朴志晟总凭着本能去找猎物最脆弱的腺体，粗糙的舌苔摩挲他白嫩后颈，可惜他找不到他想要的。朴志晟赌气，抱着他使劲吮吸那一处肌肤，闷闷嘟嚷。

“可是老师好香。”

“下面好湿啊。”

罗渽民还想反驳什么，都被小孩软绵绵的亲吻堵回去，重新被他填满。  
他诧异自己对朴志晟奇特的反应，但没敢去想性别误判。即使发现自己后颈那一处愈发红肿，也只当是小孩下口太重了。何况李东赫和李马克交往后就搬出去住，没人提醒他身体的变化。朴志晟的信息素还不明显，他又时常在公司晃悠，覆盖了罗渽民浅浅的香气，同事也没注意。  
那天他在酒吧鬼哭狼嚎，被甩不过很小一部分原因。他早发现女友有劈腿嫌疑，反正相互抓住了把柄，他就心安理得和朴志滚床单。只是被对方的Alpha刺激到了。朴志晟Alpha身份八  
九不离十，一想到他以后可能会标记不止一个Omega，罗渽民就气得抓狂，要怎么独占这么可爱的小孩呢，自己要是个O，肚子都该鼓起来了！李东赫下个月就要和李马克结婚了，他还想找朴志晟分担一下份子钱呢。他也快半五十了，却连个落脚点没有。不知道朴志晟到底是不是真的喜欢他，或是逃不开小孩喜新厌旧的脾气。  
罗藏民边喝边哭得梨花带雨，蜜桃香一阵一阵往外散，在朴志晟凑过来那一刻完全成形。

我们专属于彼此。

 

 

半个月过去，罗渽民和朴志晟仿佛真断了联系。小孩没来公司，罗渽民在他的黑各单每天进进出出好几次。朴母告诉罗渽民，头几天朴志晟把自己锁在卧室掉眼泪生闷气，茶不思饭不想书也不读了，被朴父拖出来教训一顿才有了精神，勉强肯去上学。旁敲侧击问他对罗渽民的感情，小孩别过脸，咬牙切齿，恶声恶气。

“我讨厌老师！”

说完像漏气的皮球软踏踏趴在饭桌上，红了眼眶，就是不肯透露生气的原因。过了一会儿又悄悄问母亲，老师搬去哪里了呀。

老师是不是不喜欢我了。

老师到底喜不喜欢我呀。

我好想老师啊。

罗渽民的日子也不好过。即使不在发情期，他对Alpha的心理依赖也要比一般Omega严重得多。晚上一个人在大床上辗转反侧，朴志晟之前借他的衣服早就散了味道，半件寄托物都没有。他想念他柔软的嘴唇，想念他湿漉漉的眼，想念温热的奶香，想趴在他身上亲吻，想看他脸红。尽管他浑身上下每一处都带着朴志晟的印记，他依然渴望小孩本人下一秒就出现，糯糯喊着老师，老师我好想你。

朴志晟我命令你立刻给老子滚过来！

果然小孩是熬不住的。  
罗渽民难得打起兴致要自己做饭，买完菜回来就看见家门口多了一团东西。朴志晟把自己蹲成一朵蘑菇，罗渽民踹了他一脚，发现他差点睡着，一屁股墩坐在地上，抬头直愣愣瞪自己。

“你来干什么？”

罗渽民强行压制喜悦，翻个白眼装作不情不  
愿的。

“没事我就不能来看我的Omega吗？”

朴志晟急得涨红了脸，猛的起身，气鼓鼓瞪圆了眼，又一秒丧气，垂头抱怨。

“老师为什么不回我消息不接我电话啊……”

“你不是把我拉黑了吗？”

罗渽民拎着两大袋菜在门口和小孩争执起来。

“我没有！你自己看啊！”

罗渽民掏出手机当场给他拨号，拨号失败。

“啊？我记得我早上明明放出来了……”

朴志晟愣住，踱着小碎步挥舞双手焦急解释，突然想起来自己的证件和手机都扣在保安那了。然后肚子适时叫了一声。  
罗渽民没辙，把小孩赶进屋里给他做饭。朴志晟又生气了，埋头吃饭不肯说一个字。久违的奶香让罗渽民心情十分愉悦，任小孩耍小性子，等他吃完，自己哼着歌去厨房刷碗，把他晾在一边。擦干手出来，他看见朴志晟在沙发一角缩成一只球，眼神幽怨，可怜兮兮跟着他转。

“老师，你谈过几次恋爱啊……”

罗渽民哭笑不得。果然小孩耿耿于怀的就是这件事。他慢悠悠走到他身边坐下，觉得可以结束任务了。他准备把前男友前女友的种种信息都交代一遍，提了口气发现能说出口的也就刚分掉的那个娜娜。

“..…我忘了他们叫什么了……”

罗渽民尴尬地咧嘴。朴志晟却眯了眯眼，嘴角上扬，凑近了，温热香甜的气息散落在他身上。

“其实老师谈过几次恋爱我都没关系的，老师现在是我的，我最喜欢老师了。”

小孩眼里闪烁希冀，万分较真，一板一眼宣示主权，然后直勾勾盯着罗渽民，等他开口。

“我也…….喜欢志晟啊。”

第一次当面诉说欢喜，罗渽民像情窦初开的少年，红了脸，想要躲闪。朴志晟眼中愈发明亮，一步步逼问，将他圈在怀里。

“最喜欢我吗？”

“嗯。”

“从今以后只喜欢我吗？”

“嗯。”

朴志晟傻笑起来，眼睛都给笑没了，摔到地上抱着靠枕滚来滚去，滚出一阵又一阵浓郁的奶香，每一寸都透着餍足。然后罗渽民跟着他一起滚，地板湿了一片，又滚回沙发，推推搡搡进了卧室，最后跌进浴缸。

 

 

白天第二次跑厕所呕吐的时候，罗渽民才意识到第三次发情期居然没来，而之前不知道哪次做得昏天黑地，朴志晟似乎顶开了他的生殖腔，射到最里面了。  
B超结果出来，朴志晟绕着罗渽民转圈撒欢，好不容易冷静下来，指尖小心翼翼戳了戳他的小腹，慢慢蹲下，耳朵贴上去。

“才五个星期你这样听不见的，笨蛋。”

“我要做爸爸了！”

朴志晟抱着他的腰，一遍又一遍亲吻他的腹部。  
罗渽民心中五味杂陈。朴志晟还在念书不好办婚礼，结婚证都还没挑好日子去领。罗渽民是打算过几年再要孩子，现在他可不敢想象朴志晟这个小屁孩带孩子的模样，他可以等，他想朴志晟先真的长大。他犹豫着说出自己的顾虑，朴志晟急了，腿一软直接跪在医院地上，拽着他的裤腿，瘪嘴红了眼眶。

“老师，不可以！我早就准备好当爸爸了我想你把这个宝宝生下来我可以照顾好宝宝的真的！我被关在家里那段时间我补了好多好多知识该看的我都有好好记住！你不要再把我当小孩子看了！老师老师我可以照顾好你我也会很爱很爱宝宝的！老师老师我好想当爸爸呀我真的准备好了……”

朴志晟一撒娇罗渽民就没辙，心软成棉花糖融化在牛奶里。他其实讨厌喝牛奶，却无端痴迷朴志晟独特的奶香，一举一动都随他，不由自主纵容妥协。  
朴志晟喜欢含着他的乳尖使劲嘬，问他是不是生了宝宝这里会鼓起来，问老师你什么时候给我生个宝宝，说老师老师你别忘了把宝宝的奶分我一半呀。  
想到这里罗渽民后知后觉的害躁，面色绯红，想挣脱朴志晟的束缚。  
算了，他要生就生吧，大不了养两个小孩。

“你别老师老师的叫了我听着烦。”

“那……老婆？”

“..…哎。”

 

（正文完）


	2. 专属情歌 番外

*424  
星娜 傻白甜ABO 孕期文学

 

————————————————

罗渽民怀孕头三个月是朴志晟最煎熬的日子。Alpha的陪伴对Omega孕妇至关重要，朴志晟申请了在家复习，打算24小时寸步不离守着罗渽民。  
怀孕初期Omega无法控制信息素的分泌，家里角角落落都是罗渽民浓郁的香味，鲜嫩滴水的蜜桃几乎化作实体一个劲儿往朴志晟头上砸，惹得他头昏脑涨，裤裆那处都要往外滴水。但是罗渽民停止发情进入自我保护模式，对朴志晟如火山爆发般猛烈的信号没有明显反应，还明知故问，扶着腰慢悠悠凑过来，软软贴在他背上往脖颈吹气，微凉指尖抚过他滚烫的脸颊，问他是不是不舒服。尾音上扬，黏糊糊缠绕着他支起的欲望，一圈又一圈，紧紧勒住。

“老师，等你生完孩子我一定把你干到下不了床。”

罗渽民纤长的手指正在他下身跳舞，听到这儿用力抓了一下，朴志晟一个激灵就交代出来，面红耳赤，不甘心地又把刚才的威胁重复一遍。

“生完孩子还有段时间不能做呢，这点都忍不了你也太没用了。”

罗渽民翻了个白眼，慢条斯理冲干净浊液，起身刻意扭着屁股去吃他的加餐。朴志晟扑上去咬他后颈，罗渽民敷衍哼哼几声就把这个巨型小孩晾在一边，无视他非本意再次隆起的裆部。  
两周内朴志晟就写了几张卷子，大部分时间独自和顽固的精虫作斗争，一天冲好几次冷水澡，实在受不了，委屈巴巴要罗渽民摸，摸着摸着就挤进他腿间小心翼翼地磨，掐住他日渐丰腴的臀肉，或是抚摸他尚且平坦的胸膛，愤愤拉扯乳粒。

“早知道晚点要孩子了……”

朴志晟埋在罗渽民怀里，含着乳尖小声嘟嚷。话音未落，罗渽民一巴掌呼过来，怒目圆睁。

“我当时说什么来着？我就说你自己还是个小屁孩你怎么照顾宝宝啊？你什么意思啊朴志晟？想临阵脱逃啊？我操，你说的什么屁话，不想要我现在就去打掉，我还不想受这么多罪呢…...”

朴志晟跌坐在地上，呆呆看着罗渽民突然暴走。后者睡衣半解，扒到肩膀，露出被吸得通红的胸口，乳尖挺立着，肿了一圈。他开始掉眼泪，呼吸急促，嗓子都劈裂了。孕妇情绪不稳定很正常，但罗渽民还是头一次这么暴躁。朴志晟一头雾水，直到罗渽民面露痛苦去揉肚子才反应过来。

“老师老师你不要生气……”

他赶忙扶着他躺下，打了温水给他擦脸，揉肩捏腿，又亲又抱，手足无措地哄。

“老师我错了老师你打我吧是我不懂事老师你不要哭了……”

他把另一半脸凑过去，抓着他的手要他再扇一次。罗渽民气鼓鼓抽回手，侧躺缩起身子，把自己闷在被子里，时不时抽噎。

“老师我再也不说这种话了我不是这个意思我很喜欢宝宝我真的准备好了老师你不要生气了这样对宝宝不好老师你不要不理我……”

朴志晟急出了眼泪，吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，手脚并用把罗渽民调整到正确的睡姿，发现他已经睡着了，睫毛还湿漉漉的。  
怀孕的罗渽民不仅很能吃，也很能睡。  
朴志晟悻悻抹了把眼泪，皱了皱鼻子，俯身落下一个轻柔的晚安吻。然后趴到罗渽民小腹前，亲了又亲，一边按摩一边和宝宝聊天。尽管罗渽民提醒过很多次宝宝现在还听不见。

“宝宝，你让妈妈不要生气了好不好？”

“宝宝，你觉得我会是个好爸爸吗？你是不是也觉得爸爸很不懂事啊？”

“宝宝，虽然我还是最爱老师，但我也会很爱很爱你的。”

“宝宝你去和老师说说，不要生我气啦.……”

罗渽民早就被他的碎碎念吵醒，低头看见他这么大一团费力缩起来，眉头紧皱，十二万分真挚地和胎儿讲话。心被戳得稀巴烂，眼眶温热。但他假装不为所动。小孩子不能给太多甜头！  
朴志晟不知念叨了多久才罢休，去洗了澡，带着氤氲水汽和奶香爬上床，往罗渽民小腿下垫了枕头，仔细检查了一圈才躺下，胸膛紧贴他后背，一手护着他肚子。刚伸手就被罗渽民攥住，十指扣紧了。他下意识翻身要往他怀里钻，发出挠人的呜咽，朴志晟小心翼翼按住他，舔舔后颈，让他安静下来。  
朴志晟睡相不太好，通常一觉睡醒就发现自己整个人钻进罗满民怀里，或直接趴在他身上乱蹭。怕压着宝宝，他提出过分房睡，但是罗渽民没他睡不着，试了半个晚上就哭唧唧跑到朴志晟床上，香喷喷的柔软的身子直往他怀里拱，给人蹭硬了就光速入睡，搂着他脖子，嘴巴微张，温热气息继续无意挑拨，朴志晟瞪圆了眼睛僵硬躺了一晚，起来浑身散架，双目无神，罗渽民倒是精神焕发，软绵绵伸了懒腰，伴随刻意拉长的呻吟，对朴志晟软乎乎的脸狠狠岐了一口。小孩冲进浴室很久才脸色铁青的出来。  
朴志晟不敢睡得太沉，保持一半清醒留意罗渽民的动静。他往两人之间塞了枕头，其实没多大作用。罗渽民一天比一天圆润，朴志晟一天比一天消瘦，也就趁罗渽民午睡时不粘人，他可以补个觉，睡到一半又想起来该给老婆熬粥了。  
朴母虽然请了保姆照顾起居，罗渽民母亲也偶尔过来帮忙，但大部分事情还是得朴志晟自己操心。比读书还累。最要命的是罗渽民总故意撩拨，撩完就跑。朴志晟分化不到半年，医生不建议注射抑制剂，对自身有副作用，还会间接影响胎儿。气得朴志晟有一天收拾收拾书包趁罗渽民还在睡懒觉就回了学校，硬生生撑到晚自习结束。  
一开家门就发现朴母如一尊大佛端坐在沙发上，瞪着自己，劈头盖脸一顿骂。

“你知道小民发现你不在了有多难过吗？饭都吃不下，也不肯和妈妈出去散步。小民和宝宝重要还是你自己重要？我就不该让你们这么早要孩子，你看看你，赌气跑出去也不知道把事情安排好，要不是你丈母娘今天刚好来看小民，小民还自己憋着不肯说，还护着你。他一个人在家怎么办啊？这前三个月多重要我没和你讲吗？就算是小民和你吵架，你不知道让着他吗？朴志晟你这个小兔崽子我告诉你，我就是让小民来治治你这个  
皇帝脾气，你要是再乱来……”

朴母说着说着开始抹眼泪，朴志晟被骂懵了，腿一软直接跪在地毯上认错。

“妈我错了我知道错了老师是不是已经睡了啊我马上去陪他您别生气了我知道错了我下次不敢了我一定管好自己……”

朴母这才冷静下来，担忧地看了看主卧，意识到可能会把罗渽民吵醒。拍了拍亲儿子的脑袋，又狠狠拧了把脸颊，提起包包出了门。  
朴志晟晕乎乎往卧室走，小心翼翼将门打开一条缝。罗渽民已经睡下了，他把朴志晟的衣物堆在床上，钻进这个小窝，怀里紧紧抱着朴志晟的枕头，睡得不太安稳，一直扭来扭去。他察觉到朴志晟的靠近，伸手虚虚抓了抓空气，又迷迷糊糊缩进被子。

“你回来啦。”

终于找到朴志晟的怀抱，罗渽民蹭了蹭他的脸，嘬了一口，紧紧搂住他的腰，呼吸平稳下来。  
其实这一天朴志晟一点也不好过。上课一个字也没听，盯着卷子出神，草稿纸上密密麻麻鬼画符般描满了罗渽民的名字。老师醒来发现他不在会不会生气，有没有按时吃饭，没他哄的话肯不肯喝牛奶呢，会不会叫东赫哥陪他去散步，是不是偷吃了零食，有没有想他呢，午睡能睡着吗，保姆有没有偷懒……他隔几分钟就低头看手机，但是一条信息也没有。下课给老师打电话，发现自己被拉黑了。朴志晟火大，又兀自赌气，不到放学绝不回家。  
同桌戳了戳他胳膊问他是不是失恋了，他没好气地回一句，和老婆冷战呢。没收敛嗓音，全班都听得一清二楚。朴志晟面红耳赤左冲右撞逃离围堵，去天台吹了一下午的风，晚自习躲在图书馆，放学之前那本语文书还翻在目录。

“我不欺负你了，你不要躲了。”

迎接他起床的是罗渽民低落的语气，他缩在他怀里，脸颊贴着他胸膛，嘟着嘴和他道歉，眼尾泛红。

“那老师今天多喝一杯牛奶。”

“嗯。”

罗渽民点头，脑袋在他胸口乱蹭。朴志晟咬牙忍住，借口去温牛奶，窜进浴室给自己解决。

 

终于熬过了危险期，罗渽民的信息素分泌恢复到稳定水平，朴志晟目光炯炯每分每秒关注罗渽民身体的变化，惊喜地发现他的胸脯有了小小弧度，更惊喜的是医生建议他多做胸部按摩。  
罗渽民本就敏感，朴志晟一摸他就会哼哼，面色潮红，更何况这样缓慢磨人的按摩，小巧的两团软肉被他捏来捏去把玩，涨大的乳尖蹭着他掌心。罗渽民喊得不管不顾销魂入骨，指甲从朴志晟肩膀挠到手背，腰扭来扭去，情不自禁顶胯，碰到对方早就滚烫坚硬的物什，落下去又贴上来，反反复复。  
乳汁溅满手掌时，两人都懵了。朴志晟抬起手，汁液从指尖滴落，汇聚到两座小山丘中间浅浅的沟，凝成乳白的溪流，勾勒出身体曲线。朴志晟又捏了捏胸部，挤出更多。

“老师这么早就有奶了啊……”

他怔怔盯着他饱满的粉色乳粒，咽了咽口水。

“可能……吃太好了吧……”

罗渽民扭了扭身子，又晃出一点乳汁，流到床单上。他羞红了脸，扯过被子盖住脑袋。等了半天没等到动静，悄悄露出双眸，发现朴志晟还僵着，怕是开心得灵魂出窍了。

“不想喝吗？”

说骚话一贯是罗渽民强项，但之前答应过朴志晟不乱撩，挺久没说还是有些生疏。他咬了咬嘴唇，打算主动奖励小孩最近的操劳。没等他伸手，朴志晟已经回过神来，一口咬住他的乳粒，用力吮吸，舌头狠狠碾过，溢出的乳汁从嘴角流下，另一只手揉捏落单的一侧，湿漉漉喷了一大片。

“老师好甜啊。”

朴志晟的坏习惯是含着乳尖说话，附加的震动让罗渽民欲仙欲死，眼泪跟着乳水一起往外冒。信息素失去控制，两股力量在空中纠缠。  
朴志晟解决完罗渽民的溢乳问题，满足地咂咂嘴，浑身奶香，凑过去和他接吻，趁机撑开他双腿，手指顶开后穴，混着乳汁和他喷涌的润滑液，毫不费力钻到深处，挤压最敏感的那点。  
几个月没做，罗渽民忽然变得很难伺候，平时只管往床上一躺，任朴志晟揉圆搓扁翻来覆去地折腾，这次却冒出一堆要求，一会儿要接吻，一会儿要他揉胸，一会儿又嫌他磨蹭。朴志晟跟着他的指令忙上忙下，还在体内扩张的手指也不敢怠慢，仔细听他要求。他憋了一肚子火，想直接冲进去又实在担心宝宝。好不容易等罗渽民爽够了，颤栗着射在朴志晟小腹上，小穴吞吐汁水，还死死绞着他的手指。

“老师，可以了吗？”

朴志晟声音低得可怕，含住他柔软的耳垂吮吸。罗渽民立刻弓起身子，去抓他胯下硬了很久的东西。朴志晟一手就攥住他两只手腕，将他侧过来，从背后进入。  
最温柔谨慎的一次。  
还不如老师的手和嘴。朴志晟暗自吐槽，揉着罗渽民的肚子，半硬的物件贪恋他的体温，迟迟不出来。  
罗渽民也是这么想的。还不如朴志晟的手。禁欲期难熬的何止朴志晟一人，他也心痒痒，身子也痒。这么浅尝辄止的一发，杯水车薪罢了。他拍拍朴志晟的手臂示意他退出来，抽离时黏液沿着臀缝流下来，他轻哼一声。

“再来一次。”

他转身钻到朴志晟怀里，扒着他的肩，抬头，噘嘴碰了碰他的下巴，泪光闪闪，楚楚可怜的样子。

“不行。”

朴志晟难得找回了一点理智，找到了准爸爸的原则，义正言辞地拒绝了罗渽民的邀请。这一刻他觉得自己很Alpha，终于不是只会和老师撒娇的小屁孩，他有义务保护老师和宝宝的安全，而不是被信息素支配下半身。  
但也就是这一刻。

“就一次嘛志晟～刚刚那样不舒服你也不舒服吧！人家好想你嘛就不能多来一次嘛～”

身体永远最诚实。朴志晟告诉自己看在老师难得这么温柔这么跟他撒娇的份上暂且纵容他一次也纵容自己一次。罗渽民心满意足捧着他的脸一顿猛亲，舌头胡搅蛮缠，趁他注意力集中于接吻，赶紧坐在他跨上，抢走了主动权。  
做完后罗渽民身子一歪瘫倒在被各种体液打湿的床上，笑得一脸餍足，剩下的事全权交给朴志晟处理。其实两发也是不够的。两人都适时保持沉默没有再提出要求，毕竟中间还有个脆弱的宝宝。  
朴志晟将罗渽民打横抱起去了淋浴房给他清洗，罗渽民软绵绵趴在他身上，嘴巴不安分地动来动去。泡沫打到胸部他又直哼哼，说，志晟你最近抓紧吃，到时候不许和宝宝抢奶喝。最后朴志晟往洗手台铺了厚厚一叠毛巾，让罗渽民舒舒服服坐着，打完这天真正的最后一发。

 

大学开学后朴志晟推掉了所有课余活动，没有课就往家里赶，罗渽民越来越离不开他，每一小时就问老公什么时候回来。这下是真的年龄对调，罗渽民肆无忌惮地任性撒娇，跟小孩似的，朴志晟除了学业还要接触公司业务，忙得焦头烂额，整个人沉稳许多，哄老婆的手法也越来越娴熟，几句就让还想闹腾的罗渽民乖乖吃饭或是躺下休息。  
李东赫常常过来陪罗渽民，搀着他下楼散步，或是一起瘫在沙发上看胎教动画片听胎教音乐。提前体验一把孕期生活。

“我能摸摸你的胸吗？”

李东赫总忍不住痴痴盯着罗渽民圆鼓鼓的胸部，几次伸手戳了戳，软绵绵陷下去一点，手感不错。

“摸个屁啊！”

罗渽民翻个白眼恶狠狠打掉他作恶的手，裹紧了外套。

“你怀孕也会有的，说不定比我还大呢你羡慕什么？”

李东赫原封不动回赠翻版白眼。

“你忘了上大学的时候我还帮你打飞机了？下面都摸过了还不让我摸胸你也太小气了吧？”

说完挪到沙发另一头，别过脸佯装生气。  
罗渽民摸了摸肚子，觉得很有道理，把李东赫拽回来，乖乖解开外套，大大方方冲他挺起胸脯。  
朴志晟回到家就看到这么一副限制级的画面，罗渽民面色潮红咬住嘴唇咽下了呻吟，李东赫则兴致勃勃揉着他的胸，脸都快埋到沟里去。  
凛冽的信息素震得李东赫一个激灵从香软的肉体上抽离，扭头就见朴志晟脸色铁青站在电视机前，满眼敌意，眼刀刷刷刷飞来砍得他鲜血淋漓。回头发现自己的手还捏着罗渽民的胸，乳尖渗出一点乳白的液体。  
罗渽民倒是泰然自若，淡定地整好衣服，才向朴志晟张开双臂，语气甜得发腻，谁都招架不住。

“老公~你终于回来啦~”

朴志晟脸色稍有缓和，飞扑过来把罗渽民圈进怀里，但还是警惕地瞪着李东赫。李东赫白眼翻到天上去，凹一个风骚的造型，叉腰扭臂给李马克打电话。

“喂～老公啊～可以来接我了。嗯嗯，好哒～啾～”

甜蜜程度更胜一筹。罗渽民见惯了他这样，也没忍住抖了抖，趴在朴志晟胸前闷声发笑。李东赫清了清嗓子，重新坐下来，翘起二郎腿，在朴志晟的死亡凝视下镇定地玩手机。  
他跟这小孩八字不合。之前婚礼上他想和罗渽民来个热情拥抱，要不是李马克及时拉住他，他就扑进了朴志晟怀里，也不知道这小屁孩是什么时候挡在罗渽民面前的。总之两人一见面就剑拨弩张，一方耿耿于怀，一方莫名其妙。搞了半天小孩还在介意罗渽民作为Beta的种种情史，怀疑他和李东赫有一腿。本来快说清了，这下可好，不知道罗渽民要哄多久。  
李马克很快就到了楼下，李东赫立刻拍拍屁股走人，留下小两口自行解决矛盾。当然没忘了瞪朴志晟一眼。  
小两口在空荡荡的客厅大眼瞪小眼沉默对峙半天，罗渽民适时湿透的胸口恰好给了朴志晟台阶下。

到了后期朴志晟开始焦虑，又没了准爸爸的样子，恢复小孩习性，罗渽民没得的产前抑郁全都转移到他身上。倒不是因为又要停止性生活了。  
得知预产期在二月五号之后朴志晟就总是长时间地把自己关在给宝宝准备的房间，曲腿坐在小木马上晃啊晃，又瘫在羊角球上滚，或是趴在巨大的玩具熊屁股上唉声叹气。  
到了罗渽民要住院的日子，朴志晟红着眼眶慢吞吞从宝宝房间出来，拖起沉重的步伐，可怜兮兮趴到罗渽民身边。

“等宝宝出生了我还是你最爱的人吗？”

“那我当然……”

罗渽民嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼着苹果，余光瞥见小孩耷拉的眼角，半颗泪水准备往外滚。

“当然最爱你啦。”

果然小孩餍足地皱了皱鼻子。

“那你还会单独给我过生日吗？”

朴志晟说出困扰他许久的疑问。

“那是预产期，笨蛋。前后差几天都有可能的，你担心什么呀。”

罗渽民哭笑不得，见朴志晟还不放心地抓着他的手，眉头紧皱，做了一大通保证抱着他亲了又亲才让小孩开心起来。  
朴志晟哼着歌去给他收拾东西，重新对即将出生的宝宝充满新一级的期待与爱。

切，那个玩具熊还没老师的胸捏着舒服。

结果宝宝真的在二月五号出生。  
朴志晟跟进产房，全副武装守在罗渽民身边，任他又抓又咬，跟着他掉眼泪。有配偶信息素的支持，分娩过程很顺利，罗渽民没有承受太大痛苦，婴儿嘹亮的啼哭对朴志晟来说是解脱，他失力跌坐在地上，只知道抓紧罗渽民苍白的手，从手腕吻到指尖，一遍又一遍，没听清护士说的是男是女，也没功夫计较宝宝抢了他的生日。

“这份礼物太沉重了。”

“我还是更喜欢去年的。”

“但四舍五入都是你。”

“我会一起好好珍惜。”

 

（番外完）


End file.
